


Creative Positioning

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy sex, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: holdmecloseandfast  asked:Wintershock smuff where irritable pregnant Darcy can't find a good position so Bucky, ever the gentleman, gets creative.





	Creative Positioning

_No._ It was a word that he was a little sick of hearing. Especially accompanied by all the curse words his sweetheart kept tagging onto it.

 _Not happening. No. Nope._ He’d tried to spoon behind her in bed, but after thirty seconds of her holding one leg in the air so he could slip between her thighs, her muscles had started shaking. He’d earned a poke in the gut, a _hard_  poke he might add, when he attempted to support her thigh on his hip and she’d protested that _fuck, I am not Gumby goddammit._

 _Not in a million years, no, owowowow._ He’d pressed into her from behind when she’d been bent to empty the garbage in the kitchen. (In his defense she was wearing a pair of maternity yoga pants that seriously did things for him.)

 _Jesus fucking christ, no!_ Sidling up to her while she sat on the couch and he nudged between her legs.

 _No for fucks sakes, Barnes._ That had been when he’d tried to push her thighs up against her swelling belly to get at the goods. (He did not remind her that she was a Barnes now too, and also was carrying a baby Barnes inside of her because she was armed with a folded up fan from the bedside table and never in the history of his _life_ had he been more terrified of a woman, not even Nat and her thighs of destruction.)

Needless to say, Bucky Barnes was getting a little desperate for action, with a double helping of guilt for wanting to cajole his pregnant (gorgeous/stunning/vibrant/glowing/swearing/puking) wife to let him at her cavern of delight.

All it took was one intense sparring session with Steve, who cleared his throat and asked politely if Bucky’d thought to try _google_  because it was _so helpful_.

Maybe Steve hadn’t deserved the russian-metal hand sandwich that’d followed, but whatever.

Turns out the other asshole from Brooklyn was right, because there was one particular position he thought Darcy could get behind (or rather, on top of).

It was a relief too, because she’d had a serious case of the weeps (which he was utterly devastated by) earlier that day, and so when he’d nuzzled her neck and whispered how beautiful she was once they’d retired for the night, she’d answered him with a passionate (if damp) kiss.

“I got something I think we could try,” he’d said, and shifted her up a little, rolling her on top of him. His hand cupped around her belly, he gently guided her until she was kneeling on either side of his waist, and he could feel the wet press of her flesh over the hard line of his cock. “Fu-” he muttered, closing his eyes for a moment as she shivered against him.

“I don’t think this is gonna work,” she said doubtfully, and with no small amount of resentment for the state that her body was in, denying her both sex with her husband and the ability to eat pickles (which she’d loved and now made her incredibly nauseous).

“Shhh, Doll, I got you, c’mon,” he answered her, getting his hands up under the curves of her ass and helping her rise up. He hissed out a breath as she wrapped a hand around his cock, and guided him into her.

“W-worth a s-shot, I guess,” she stammered out, her head tilting back as she sank onto him. A low, happy groan rumbled out of his chest as she engulfed him in tight, wet _perfect_  heat, and he was home. They stayed there for a moment, just breathing, and then he went to work, his biceps flexing as he helped her up, and then let gravity work to pull her back down onto him. “Oh god, thank _god_ , oh thank god,” she whispered to the ceiling.

Bucky’d have said something along the same lines, except he was too busy holding back so he wouldn’t hurt her, easing her along his hard shaft until his hips were chasing her with each withdrawal.

It’d been so damn long... too long... a helpless moan escaped his mouth when she sank down hard, her thighs twitching alongside his hips.

“Bucky-” she gasped, and a familiar flutter against him had his hand slipping around her front, to tease over her clit. “Bucky!” He half sat up, stomach straining as he wrapped an arm around her back to hold her as she shuddered through an intense orgasm that left her gasping and half-weeping.

He ignored the desire churning in his groin and sat up fully, pulling her against his chest, letting her cry it out as she shook against him.

A soft kiss to her forehead later, and she was breathing more evenly, her body relaxing, her belly firm and insistent between them. He tried his best not to shift, still rock-hard inside her, but she gave him a gimlet eye, and with a tilt of her head she said the one, magic word that made his night:

“Again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: <http://hushhorizon.tumblr.com>


End file.
